


The Best Underwater Kiss(es) of All Time

by MaybeRenee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks, Underwater Kiss, nico and will are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeRenee/pseuds/MaybeRenee
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth's Best Underwater Kiss of All Time, it became Camp Half-Blood's tradition to throw new couples into the lake. A collection of one-shots showing the seven and friends' underwater kissing adventures.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 25





	The Best Underwater Kiss(es) of All Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fiction, so criticism is welcome, but no flames please. I would love to hear what you guys think. I hope Nico wasn't too OOC. Also, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so bear with me. Enjoy!

"So let me get this straight: If Mr. di Angelo sits by himself at the Hades table, his powers begin to act up? And the only way to cure this is if he sits at another table with other campers?" Chiron looked at both of us disbelievingly.

I glanced over at Will. I wasn't sure if this plan of mine was going to work. "Yes, that's basically the whole idea. It especially helps if I sit next to people I know. Like, for instance, the Apollo cabin campers. If you don't believe me, my doctor approved it."

Will stepped forward. "I'm his doctor."

Chiron raised his brow and began stroking his beard. "I'm not sure about this boys. You know we have rules for a reason."

"I'm aware sir," Will started, "but I don't really see the problem. I know in the past that demigods got into fights over the tables, but that was centuries ago, and I know we can be more civil than that. I think that if the cabin leaders approve, campers should be allowed to sit wherever they'd like. As long as we still make our offerings, I'm sure the Gods won't be too upset. And, besides, I'm sure you don't want Nico's out of control powers to ruin the dining pavilion." After his big speech, Will looked pretty smug, as if he'd already won the argument. And if Chiron's thoughtful look was anything to go by, I'd say he had.

"You have some very good points, Will. Very well, I see no problem with it. The cabin leaders can vote on it during our next meeting, and you have my approval. And seeing as I'd like to keep the pavilion in one piece, Nico may sit wherever he likes starting today." At this, Chiron stood up from the wheelchair he had been sitting in during the meeting. As he removed his lower body out, it revealed a horse's body and legs and not human ones as one would think. Chiron shook his hind legs out and sighed. "Much better."

I turned to Will and looked at him in shock- it actually worked! I tried to contain my excitement as Chiron led us out onto the Big House front porch and bid us farewell. Will and I walked side by side until we were near the cabins and out of view of the Big House, then fell into each other laughing. 

"I can't believe that really worked," Will gasped in between giggles. I had already calmed down my laughter because even though my mental health was much better than it had been months ago, having fun and learning to let my guard down was fairly new to me.

"It's all thanks to you, Solace." That was when I made what might have been one of the stupidest decisions in my entire life. I didn't know if it was the joy of deceiving Chiron or the fact that Will looked really, really cute in that moment, all red-faced and happy, but something overcame me, and I took a determined step forward. 

Will stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side, confused. "What-"

I suddenly leaned forward and crashed my lips onto his. It only lasted a few seconds before I pulled back in a panic. I looked up and saw that Will seemed to be frozen in place. I could feel myself blushing as I looked anywhere but his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just- I mean I-" I quickly looked around to find a shadow to step into. Just as I spotted one next to a tree beside me, Will seemed to come out of his stupor and catch onto what I was planning to do.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed onto my wrist. 

That wasn't the best thing to do. In my panic, I stumbled backward as I yanked my arm away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes- wait, where did those come from? I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Nico, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you, let's just calm down and talk-"

I could feel my breathing become more labored, and I couldn't make out what Will was saying anymore. I could feel myself sitting on the damp ground, but I don't remember how I got there. I was trembling, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, everything was pushing at me from all sides, and I'm falling, falling, falling... 

The next thing that I seemed to comprehend is I'm laying on my bed in my cabin. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I got there. That's when it all flooded back to me- kissing Will, and freaking out, which led to the panic attack. I don't remember much after that, except a calm voice telling me to take deep breaths and strong arms picking me up. I rubbed my hands over my face and started to sit up.

"You're finally awake."

I froze as I finished sitting up. I slowly opened my eyes and focused on Will, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, looking right at me. Suddenly, everything that happened came rushing back to me, and I could feel myself blushing yet again. I looked away and tried to think of something to say.

"How-" My voice came out a bit raspy, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "How long was I asleep?"

Will seemed to be remembering what happened too, but he seemed relieved for the avoidance of the subject. "About two hours. I, uh, carried you here." Will looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"You what?"

"You were having trouble breathing, and I wanted to get you somewhere more comfortable to help you calm down. I also didn't think you'd want anyone to see you like that."

Lots of questions were running through my head, but none were ones I'd ever voice aloud. While my brain was thinking everything through, I managed to get out a "Thank you."

"No problem. You, uh, had a panic attack. It's something that happens when-"

"I know what a panic attack is."

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence ensued. Will looked like he was trying to figure out what to say next. I started praying to my father that Will wouldn't bring up the kiss, or try to make me talk about the panic attack, or-

"We need to talk about what happened." I gulped. So much for asking for help.

"Look," I started, "there's honestly nothing to talk about. That kiss- it didn't mean anything. I was just caught up in the moment, and I wasn't think-"

"Nico." I stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Will. "It's okay. And I wasn't talking about the kiss. Although, we do need to talk about that eventually." At this, I could detect a faint blush on his cheeks. I couldn't determine if that was a good sign or a bad one. "I was referring to your panic attack."

Oh no. Over the past few months, Will and I had gotten closer, but I wasn't ready to talk about that part of my life yet. The part that not even Hazel knew about, the part I wanted to keep hidden for fear that I would be seen as a freak. Don't get me wrong; I understood now that not everyone hates me because I'm a scary son of Hades, and I felt more welcome at camp. I just like to keep my personnel life _personnel._ I also didn't want my friends to worry about me; I could take care of myself.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I tried to put in as much of a pleading tone as I could while keeping my pride intact. Although Will just saw me in a very vulnerable state, I wasn't going to be begging to him anytime soon. Disappointingly, this didn't seem to phase Will.

"Nico, I'm worried about you. How long have you been having these attacks? What caused this one? Was it me?" His voice cracked at the end, and I could tell how much this spooked him. I've never actually seen myself have a panic attack but based on my state after one occurred, I'd say it wasn't a pretty sight. I decided I needed to say something to reassure him I was fine.

"They don't happen that often anymore," I sighed. "And it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have freaked out after you grabbed me. I just panicked. It's honestly not a big deal." I quickly found out that that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Not a big deal!? You just had a severe panic attack! You were crying and screaming and kicking at me. It took me forever just to calm you down enough to carry you to your cabin. I almost had to sedate you! I'm really glad I'm a healer and knew what a panic attack was because I'm not sure what I would have done otherwise. So don't tell me it's 'not a big deal'." At the end of his lecture, Will folded his arms across his chest and looked at me expectantly. The whole time he was talking, his hands moved about wildly. I've noticed in the months I've gotten to know him better that he's a big hand talker. And big on lecturing me, usually about my poor health choices.

I looked down at my lap in shame. I had no idea I got that bad during an attack. I could feel myself tearing up again. Gods, what was wrong with me? "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I-I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't think it was that bad."

Will's eyes softened, and he uncrossed his arms. "Don't be sorry. You didn't choose for this to happen. I just wish you would open up to me more. I promise I won't judge you. Nico, I'm your friend, and I care about you. A lot. I'm also a pretty good healer. If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." As he was talking, he moved closer to the bed until he was at the foot of it, looking right at me. "It's okay to ask for help every now and then."

At those words, I could feel the tears start to pour down my cheeks. Great, I just had a panic attack in front of my friend and crush, and now I'm also crying. I felt disappointed in myself. I hadn't cried since Bianca's death. Not even in Tartarus, when- no, don't think about that. Not now. Not while your sobbing in front of the boy you've liked for months.

As I was in the middle of my pity party, I felt strong arms wrap around me. I seized up and began to struggle until I heard Will's voice saying, "Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay." I became limp as I sobbed into his shoulder. Will stayed there the whole time, holding me and rubbing comforting circles on my back, whispering reassuring things in my ear. I wasn't sure how long we stayed that way, but I must have fallen asleep, and when I removed myself from Will's arms, it was dark outside.

"Shit."

This seemed to startle Will. I realized he must have dozed off as well. "Nico, what..." He trailed off as he realized how late it was. "Oh no."

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked away from him. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have fallen asleep either. What time is it?" Will looked over to the small clock hanging on the far wall that Hazel insisted 'brightened the place up'. It read eleven thirteen. "Fudge. The harpies will be on patrol."

I ignored his last statement as I began laughing. Will looked like he was debating running out the door.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you just said that," I said between laughs. "Did I hear you right? Did you seriously just say 'fudge?'"

Will started to turn red, embarrassed. I decided he looked good like that. "It's not funny!"

"Would it really hurt you to say 'fuck' every now and then?" My laughter began dying down, and I started to step off the bed.

"Don't say that!" Will admonished. "There are little ears here!"

I stopped in my journey to the bathroom. "What? Whose?"

"Mine!" Will crossed his arms. "Don't say bad words."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were five years old." Will rolled his eyes at that. "I'll try to keep my potty mouth to myself when you're around. Speaking of the potty, I have to take a piss." I quickly shut the bathroom door as I heard a pillow thud against it. I chuckled to myself. Although I just showed Will one of my deepest secrets, cried in front of him, and fell asleep on him, I was glad we could still joke around.

I finished my business in the bathroom, washed my hands, and walked out to see Will re-making the bed we were sitting on. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Sorry, I'm a bit OCD when it comes to beds being made." He turned back around and finished tucking in the blankets while I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans. When he was done, he turned back to me and let out a sigh. "What is the percentage I'll come out of this with at least ninety percent of my body intact?"

I looked at him in silence, dumbfounded. "What in my father's name are you talking about Solace?"

"The harpies," he said as if explaining something to a child. "It's past curfew, and I'm supposed to be on night duty at the infirmary."

"Oh," I said, "That won't be a problem, I'll just walk with you." I looked around my cabin until I spotted my shoes next to the door. Will must have taken them off of me and set them there when he brought me in earlier. I started toward them.

"I don't know about you Death Boy, but I don't like the idea of both of us getting eaten by harpies." Will began walking towards me.

"It's fine," I said as I finished putting my shoes on and stood up. "The harpies don't bother me. Ready to go?"

Will stopped me before I could open the door. "What do you mean they don't bother you?"

I let out an exasperated sigh at his question. "They just don't. I don't know why. Can we go now?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I was tired and needed some time alone to think through the events of the day.

Will looked at me for a moment before stepping out of the way and holding out his arms in an extravagant manner. "Then lead the way oh great one." I rolled my eyes at the name but continued out the door. It was fairly quiet with no demigods walking around. I began walking towards in the direction of the infirmary. I could hear Will behind me and looked back to see him checking our surroundings for danger. He relaxed once he saw that we were in no immediate peril. He sped up until he was walking right next to me. 

The rest of the walk went by peacefully. Will tensed when he heard harpies near us but relaxed once we heard them moving away. We eventually came to a stop in front of the infirmary doors.

Will turned to look at me. "Thanks for walking me here."

"No problem." I began fiddling with my hands as Will rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Will ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture of his. I turned around and began walking down the steps. "Nico?" Will called.

I turned around. "Yeah?" I sounded a bit too eager and chided myself for it. Will looked like he was having a battle within himself. "Just- just be careful on your way back." I didn't understand where the sudden feeling of disappointment came from, but I nodded and turned around. I heard the infirmary door open, and close as I made my way back to my cabin.

The walk there was uneventful and once back to my cabin, I laid down, left to my thoughts.

* * *

The next day, I met Will outside of my cabin, and we walked to breakfast together. Neither of us said anything the entire time, a comfortable silence settling between us.

"So," Will turned to me just as we reached the dining pavilion. "Do you want to sit at the Apollo table with me?"

I didn't want Will to know that I was feeling a lot of anxiety about sitting at a different table. I really did want to sit with Will, but I could already imagine the stares I would get. I didn't like the idea of a bunch of eyes on me. I decided I wanted to wait until the cabin leaders approved everyone to sit wherever they liked before I started switching seats. "I think I'm just going to sit at my table today."

This didn't seem to bother Will. "I'll sit with you," he stated.

"What? But you're the leader of Cabin Nine. You have to sit with them." The idea of Will sitting with me made the skeletal butterflies in my stomach flutter. 

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Once we get it approved, I won't have too anymore. Also, Kayla can take over for one breakfast. Besides, everyone knows Jason always sits at your table. So does Percy sometimes." Gods, why was Will so stubborn? The only reason Jason and Percy sat with me was because sitting at a table by yourself was pretty lonely. Most of the time, Annabeth joined in. Ever since Tartarus, she and Percy seemed to be joined at the hip. I was glad that I was finally over Percy and didn't become sad when I thought about him. Besides, I had someone new to secretly pine over.

"Fine," I grunted. I didn't want Will to be aware I was excited to have him sit with me. I began walking towards my table with Will on my heels. I quickly grabbed my breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon and sat down at the center of the Hades table. Will plopped down beside me and began chastising my less than satisfactory eating habits. 

After a few minutes, Jason joined us across from me. "Hey Nico. 'Sup Will." Jason didn't question Will's presence, which I was grateful for. We ate our breakfast in peace, making occasional small talk. Towards the end of our meal, Jason looked up and blanched.

"Um, did either of you do something to make Clarisse mad?" He pointed behind me.

"What?" I turned around to see Clarisse and a few of her siblings moving purposefully towards my table. She looked ready to tear someone's head off. I quickly ran through all the encounters I've had with the daughter of the war god recently and came up with zero reasons as to why she would want to murder me. As she came to a stop in front of Will, I made sure I could shadow-travel away quickly if necessary.

"Hey Clarisse," Jason tried, "Is everything okay?"

She ignored him and turned to address Will. "So, I heard you and the Hades kid are together now. Are the rumors true?" She smirked and raised her brow. Okay, I wasn't expecting that. Many gasps were heard around the pavilion as whispers broke out. I found myself blushing but quickly tried to hide it, knowing that it would be an obvious answer to her question. I was about to make a retort, but Will beat me to it. 

"First of all, his name is Nico, and second of all I don't see how that's any of your business." 

Clarisse grinned as if Will's answer was the confirmation she needed. "Well, I'm not sure if you're aware, but we have a new tradition here at camp for new couples."

At this, Will's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Um, I'm not really sure that's, uh, necessary-"

"Let's get 'em." Clarisse and her siblings surged forward and grabbed Will and me. The sudden attack caught me off guard, otherwise, I might have been able to escape. My arms and legs were captured in a tight hold. I was lifted into the air and from the sounds of struggle, I could tell Will was being treated the same. I used all my strength to try and get free, to no avail. There were just too many people holding me in place. I continued to struggle as we were taken away from the table.

From my position above everyone, I could see Clarisse at the front of the group. "To the lake!" She pumped her fist in the air as she led the campers out of the pavilion. The lake? Why would- oh. Oh no. I looked around until I spotted Percy next to Annabeth and Jason.

"Guys, help me!"

Percy just laughed and said, "Sorry Nico. We all had to go through it too. Just hold your breath under the water and hope the nymphs don't grab you." Annabeth punched Percy's arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Annabeth looked at me with amused sympathy in her eyes. "Don't listen to him. You'll be fine. He won't let anything happen to you. Right, Percy?" She looked at him with a look I can only describe as a 'you better agree or else' glare.

Percy held up his hands. "I'm not going to let them drown or anything!" Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Have fun!" Jason waved his hand at us and laughed as he ran ahead to the lake, probably to get a good spot to watch my humiliation.

I huffed in aggravation. So much for being helpful friends.

As we were carried along, I managed to wiggle enough to be moved closer to Will so he could hear me. "Once we get under the water, grab my hand," I whisper-shouted.

Will looked at me as if I was crazy. I probably was. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." I had a plan, and it was a bit insane, but it was worth a try. As we neared the lake, I realized that my efforts to escape were fruitless. The Ares kids were as strong as they looked.

We eventually made it to the lake. "Okay," Clarisse had to yell to be overheard by all the excited chattering. "We throw them in on the count of three! One! Two! Three!"

While Clarisse counted, we were swung back and forth by our arms and legs. On the third count, we were released mid-swing. I felt myself falling through the air, and then suddenly water was surrounding me. The cold shocked me the most. I became disoriented and couldn't tell which way was up or down. I've only ever gone swimming once, and that was with Bianca when I was five, so I had no idea how to swim. I began to panic. I felt something grab my hand and started, but looked over and saw that it was only Will. I remembered what I planned to do, so I got his attention and began to point to what I assumed was down. I was hoping that Will could swim, otherwise, we both would be in trouble. 

He seemed to get the idea and began diving towards the bottom. I knew I could hold my breath for long periods at a time, but that was above water and not when a cute boy was holding my hand. As we went deeper, I kept my eyes peeled for- there! A rather large, grey fish came swimming next to me. I quickly started moving towards it, trying not to scare it away. I went underneath it, pulling Will along. I found the fish's shadow and reached for it. 

Suddenly, I was no longer in the lake, but sitting on my bed in my cabin next to a confused and sopping wet Will Solace.

"What? Where?" Will spluttered. He looked around the cabin and seemed to come to his senses. "Did you just- did you just shadow-travel us to your cabin?" 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I smiled at him sheepishly. I had forgotten how much Will despises shadow-traveling. He let me travel us across camp once to help a camper who was hurt, and he threw up for hours afterward. Since then, he has rejected my invitations to travel us to places.

"I _told_ you, I hate it when you do that!" Despite his condescending tone, he began to laugh. "Everyone is going to freak out. They might think that we were eaten by a whale or something."

"Percy's there, so I'm not too worried about that." I smiled. The circumstances _were_ a bit funny. I knew it wouldn't be long until they put two and two together and figured out where we were. I decided to be brave and take a chance because why in Hades not? It's not like I have much to lose anyway. Just the friendship I managed to gain between Will and me. No, don't think that. Will wouldn't just throw that away. Would he?

"Uh, Nico?"

"What?" Will's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I was saying that we should probably move off the bed. We're pretty soaked." 

I looked down at the bed. It was drenched in water from where we were sitting. "It's fine. It's already wet, and there are other beds I can sleep on."

Will adjusted himself so he was looking at me. "Right. So..."

I sighed. It was now or never. _No backing out this time Nico. You can do this._ "I guess it's time to talk about the kiss." I could feel heat rising to my face.

Will looked up at me in surprise. He probably wasn't expecting me to be the one to bring up the subject. "Uh, y-yeah. I- why?"

"Why what," I asked in confusion.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Oh. I wasn't expecting him to ask that. It took me a minute to think of how to answer. "I don't know. I just did it."

Will seemed disappointed in my answer. "So you don't like me?" When he said this, he whispered it so quietly I almost didn't catch it. He sounded so heartbroken, and I couldn't bear to see him like this. He looked so vulnerable, and it made me want to do anything just to make him smile again. 

"No!" That came out a bit louder than I expected. "I mean, yes, I do like you, like _like_ you, I mean-" _Get it together, di Angelo._ I took a deep breath and tried again. "What I'm trying to say is that I have a crush on you Will Solace. I have for a while now. I just never said anything. A-and if that makes you not want to be my friend anymore, that's okay," My voice quivered at the end. The idea of Will no longer being my friend was hard to think about. "I mean, sure, it will hurt for a while, but I'll get over it." Liar. "I just really don't want to lose you because you make me so, so happy. No one has ever made me this happy before, and I don't know what to do because I've never felt like this before, and I'm so confused about how I feel. I was so scared to tell you, and now I don't know what-"

"Nico." Will grabbed my face in his hands. In the back of my mind, I noted I didn't flinch when he touched me. "You are _such_ an idiot sometimes."

"W-what?" I was confused by this turn in events. I had expected him to look at me in disgust and leave or hit me or tell me how revolting I was. I did not expect him to hold my face and look at me with such _honesty_ in his eyes.

"I like you too."

It took a minute before what he said fully comprehended. He liked me back? How had I not noticed? Did this mean we were dating now? So many things went through my head at that my moment I'm surprised my head didn't spontaneously combust. "You do?" I looked up at him in disbelief.

Will laughed. "Yes! I was just too scared you'd hate me if I told you." 

I let out a chocked laugh. Will's statement sounded pretty familiar. "I guess we were both too busy being doofuses to notice we felt the same way."

Will smiled. "Yeah. So, does this mean we're together now?" His tone sounded so hopeful it was almost too adorable.

I made myself look like I was thinking hard. "I don't know. I think you have to take me on a date before I decide." Was I flirting with him? Since when do I flirt?

"It's a date then." Will looked at me nervously and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Can I- can I kiss you?" He whispered.

I froze at this. When I kissed him yesterday, I wasn't thinking. I didn't know if I was ready to do that yet. "I'm not sure if I can- I don't-"

Will took his hands away from my face. "That's okay. We don't have to." At this, he looked away and started fiddling with his hands.

This isn't how I wanted it to go. "Wait," I blurted out. He looked over at me. "I've never kissed anyone before."

Will looked at me in confusion. "But you kissed me yesterday."

"Yes, but that doesn't count. I wasn't thinking, and it only lasted a few seconds. You didn't even kiss me back." I didn't mean for that last part to sound accusing. 

Will looked at me bemusedly and raised his brow. "You caught me by surprise. You do that a lot."

I blushed. Gods, I needed to stop doing that. "I- do you want to try it again?"

He smiled. "Sure. I'll try to make your second-first kiss as amazing as possible."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me Solace." 

Will turned so that he was facing me and leaned forward. I met him halfway. Our lips collided, and it was even better than I imagined. Of course, it was a bit awkward at first while we were figuring out what we were doing. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but it felt like forever and only a few seconds at the same time. As I looked at Will, both of us red-faced and out of breath, one thought came to my mind:

It was the best second-first kiss of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than what I planned, so whoops. Anyways, I feel like the demigods PTSD isn't addressed enough in the books, so that's why I put Nico's panic attack in there. I've only had a few in my life, so I'm writing what my experience was like, so sorry if there is anything inaccurate there. Also, I hate fanfictions where Nico and Will get together right away. I mean, c'mon, this is NICO we're talking about! He hid his crush on Percy for years! The timeline for this chapter is November/December-ish after the Giant War. Anyhow, next chapter should be up within the next week or so.


End file.
